Is Kissing Another Boy a Sin?
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Hidan; 13 years old, lives in a Jashin camp, and has finally fallen in love. Yaoi, ItaHida, one-shot. Please R&R!


This is my first story (actually, it's a one-shot) with no Sasori or Deidara, but with ItaHida! I thought the day would never come!

* * *

A young boy was lying down on his bed. The bed was in a small cabin-like building, with only one room. The cabin had two beds, each on a different side of the room, and a small dresser next to each bed. The cabin was made out of an old, cheap wood that creaked.

Another boy walked into the cabin. He was a little older than the boy on the bed.

"So, Hidan," he said as he walked to the other bed and sat down, "what do you think of the new kid?"

"What're you fucking talking about, Kakuzu?"

"That's no way to talk to your sempai."

"Yeah, whatever, Kakuzu-_sempai_."

Okay, explanation: Hidan is thirteen years old and lives in a religious 'camp' for Jashinists. He shares a cabin with his sempai, Kakuzu, who is sixteen years old. Just a few days ago, a new kid started staying at the camp. His name was Iatchi; he's an Uchiha. He is, like Hidan, thirteen years old.

"Answer my question!" Kakuzu demanded.

"Fine, fine," said Hidan, "he's okay, I guess. Fuckin' annoying, though."

But that really wasn't the truth. This calls for a _flashback:_

_Hidan walked outside to see the rumored new kid. There were a few people circled around Itachi. When Hidan saw him, he was at complete awe. He loved Itachi; his brilliant black hair (often put in a ponytail), his red eyes, his rarely seen smile, Hidan loved everything about Itachi._

Kakuzu caught Hidan slightly blushing as he remembered Itachi, and Kakuzu smiled.

"What?" Hidan snapped, "What is so fucking funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess that is your business."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Kakuzu started walking out of the cabin, while Hidan still yelled, "Come back here, you bastard!"

The next day, Hidan and a group of others at the camp the same age were going to go on a hike. They were to choose a partner to hike on a path (each pair gets their own path, away from the others) with, up a small mountain. More like a hill.

Hidan looked around and saw that almost everyone had partners already. Hidan wasn't exactly friends with anyone. Well, actually Kakuzu was kind of his friend. But Kakuzu wasn't supposed to go on the hike.

"Um, Hidan, am I correct?" Hidan turned around to see Itachi.

"What's it fuckin' to ya'?" Hidan tried as much as he could not to blush.

"Everyone has partners already, so…"

"You want me to be your partner." Hidan interrupted.

"Yeah, so…"

"Sure, whatever. I'll be your partner. C'mon, almost everyone is gone already." Hidan was actually starting to get nervous. He was going to go on a hike (a pretty long one)…_alone_…with _Itachi_…away from everyone else. But Hidan shook off the rated-R images in his mind and they started hiking up a hill.

There was a dirt path leading through many trees and other plants. Hidan and Itachi didn't talk to each other. Itachi was too busy watching his step. He was scared of poison ivy, even though they were told it was completely safe. And Hidan, on the other hand, was just too nervous to start a conversation (which was usually not the case for Hidan).

Hidan looked behind himself and saw Itachi falling behind. "What's taking you so fucking long?"

Itachi ran and caught up to Hidan. "Sorry, I'm just watching for poison ivy."

"Uh, we were told there was no poison ivy."

"But I can't trust people most of the time, trust issues."

"Trust issues? That's fucking all?"

"A lot of people used to lie to me when I was younger…"

Hidan turned around and faced Itachi with a very serious face. They both stopped walking.

"Do you believe me?" Hidan asked.

"…What?"

"If I told you something, would you believe it?"

"Well, I just met you so…probably not."

"Then I guess I won't say anything." Hidan stepped forward and kissed Itachi. Itachi stepped back and looked totally shocked. Then he turned around and ran down the hill. Hidan hadn't believed what he had just done, either. Hidan thought he should just go back, so he started walking down to the cabin.

Kakuzu was sitting on his own bed when Hidan walked in a laid down on his own bed.

"What's the matter, Hidan? Usually you would walk in and say something to insult me."

"…"

"Tell me what happened, Hidan."

"You're acting like you're my fucking mom."

"Just tell me. Keeping it to yourself isn't going to help."

After a pause, Hidan asked: "Is kissing another boy a sin?"

"Well, Jashin never really said anything like that, so I guess it's not. Why are you asking that, anyway?"

Hidan sighed, "I kissed Itachi."

"I should have known."

"What?!" Hidan sat up.

"Oh, I already guessed that you like him."

"…What should I fucking do now?"

"Talk to him. He who hesitates is lost."

Later that day, Hidan was walking outside to think, away from the curious Kakuzu. Everyone else was off doing something else, so it was empty and quiet. Then Hidan saw Itachi standing, staring up at the sky.

Hidan remembered Kakuzu's words and stepped up to Itachi. "I-Itachi…"

Itachi looked down, "Oh, Hidan…" They both blushed and there was a moment of awkward silence.

Hidan broke the quiet, "I'm sorry about earlier, that was what I would call selfish…"

"No, it's okay, I admit…" Itachi blushed even more, "I liked it when you kissed me."

Hidan smiled, "Then would you mind doing it again?" They kissed, even more passionately than the first time.

After the kiss, Hidan asked, "Do you think kissing another boy is a sin?"

"Not when the boys that are kissing like it!" The two of them smiled at each other and looked up at the hill they were supposed to hike up.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Totally random! Please review…and if I have made you like ItaHida, I suggest some of my other Naruto stories (definitely Deidara's Kitty)! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
